


Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction (Written in 10 minutes by someone who doesn't know anything about The Mortal Instruments)

by LivingJoke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comedy, Gun Violence, Humor, I'm better now, M/M, Magic, Parody, Please Don't Hate Me, Vegetarian Mention, i have no idea how to tag things, like almost nothing of importance happens in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingJoke/pseuds/LivingJoke
Summary: Jase Wayland goes hunting Shadows with his friends Clary and Magnus. What shenanigans will they get up to now?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction (Written in 10 minutes by someone who doesn't know anything about The Mortal Instruments)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I had literally no knowledge about what The Mortal Instruments was and decided to write a fan fiction about what I THOUGHT it was about.

Jase awoke to the smell of bacon being made on September 13. It was a bright sunny morning with birds tweeting beyond the glass window. Jase got up, put on his slippers, put away his shadowhunting bow, and meandered to the kitchen. There he saw Simon cooking the bacon on the pan.

  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He said, “Or should I say, mundaneyhead!”

  
They ghoulishly giggled.

  
Jase said “Are you makin’ bacon? Mmmmmm. My favorite!” (Most people think Jase is vegetarian but they’re wrong)

  
Simon made bacon and put some on the table. He put some bacon in his coffee and began sipping.

  
“So are you going shadowhunting with Magnus and Clary later on?” Simon asked.

  
“Of course I am!” Jase said sternly. “I’ve gotta kill the shadows before they take over the world!”

  
Simon said, “Silly me.” And continued to read his big boring book.

  
Jase finished his breakfast and skipped to the door. “Later, boi.” He said.

  
Simon said “After while, alligator.” And then he was off.

* * *

Jase walked down the narrow dark street. He put his hood on to hide his luxurious blonde hair from the mundanes who were jealous of it. He walked for hours. Then he got on a bus because the walking hurt his legs. To his surprise, Clary was on the bus.

  
“Howdy, Jase!” She said.

  
Jase ignored her because he’s too cool for her.

Then she waddled over to his seat. “I said howdy roo, cockatoo!”

  
Jase said “Ugh.” And looked away.“So are we gonna hunt those shadows before they take over the world and rule us all and be our shadow overlords, Jase?”

  
Jase replied with “Duh. Whatever. God.” And they shook hands.

  
Then the bus stopped. They were getting off when they realized Magnus was the bus driver! He warlocked himself to look like a bus driver because there were shadows on the train. They were gonna hunt. They knew it too so Clary got out her gun, Jase took out his bow, and Magnus put on his wizard hat and they took a battle stance…

* * *

The first shadow was in a human in the first seat. The shadow shadowed out of the human and showed it’s vicious teeth that he used for eating! It lunged at Magnus but Magnus used a magic spell to deflect it! The shadow took 5% damage and went after Clary who shot it in the gut but it was no use.

  
“Silly mundane toys don’t work on shadows, little girl!” The shadow snarled snarly-like.

  
She threw the gun at the shadow and he dodged it and bumped his head. Jase went over and sliced it’s head off.

  
“That’s one shadow down, another 4 billion to go.” He said and put on his sunglasses. "When’s lunch?”

  
Magnus agreed with “I’m hungry. Let’s get pizza.”

  
And Clary dragged along. They hated her.

  
Jase said “I want Domino’s.”

  
But Magnus said “I want Pizza Hut.”

  
And Clary said “I want Chinese.”

  
And they all said “Shut up, Clary.” And they went to a pizza place. And they ate and talked and talked about plans for hunting more shadows and they were good.

The end.


End file.
